<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't get cut on my edges by azzzpirin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251041">don't get cut on my edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin'>azzzpirin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, as per usual, boris is a slut, it's my birthday I write what I want, kitsey is the real mvp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Найди на улице кудрявого мальчика, – советует Китси доверительно. – Выеби его, заплати и успокойся. Твое либидо уже стоило нам трех жизней. (международный шпионаж, борис мразь, пути господни неисповедимы)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't get cut on my edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз Тео видит его во Владивостоке. </p><p>Тео кутается в купленный за копейки термосвитер «Юникло», два шарфа и абсолютно все, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминает плед. Дрожащими руками открывает термос с кипятком. Густой пар конденсации мгновенно ударяет в лицо и грозит треснуть стекло очков. </p><p>Он наблюдает за парковкой перед отелем с выключенным светом в комнате, и ледяной ветер колотит в окно и с каждым ударом заставляет Тео жалеть о том, что на это согласился. </p><p>Ладно, его не спрашивали. Но все же. </p><p>В полярную зиму сюда приезжают только туристы с видео-блогами в сфере экстремальных путешествий, потерявшиеся местные и еще, очевидно, агенты иностранной разведки, которым не повезло вытянуть короткую спичку. </p><p>И разозлить Китси, но он честно не понимает, из-за чего она так взбесилась. </p><p>Такое ощущение, что Тео не смог бы защитить Ивана Авдеева, который собирается продать Пекину половину своей нефтяной империи, из Нью-Йорка. Сейчас самую лучшую защиту обеспечивают два клика мыши и символический перевод в офшоры, Авдеева тут что, заточкой собираются в печень ударять, это что, девяностые? </p><p>Парень не очень похож на туриста, хвастающегося рекламными сделками российских авиалиний, но и для потерявшегося местного его плечи расправлены слишком широко; чрезвычайно высокое атмосферное давление и ветер со скоростью тринадцать метров в секунду, кажется, не давят на его резкие и выверенные движения. </p><p>Он вылезает из потертого «Вольво», зажимает подол пальто дверью и раздраженно дергается, чтобы его освободить. Потом трясет головой, словно на улице не минус сорок, и резкими и выверенными движениями направляется в привлекающую внимание «Фасольку».</p><p>В полярную ночь магазины в этой части России работают по укороченному режиму, но это все равно не сравнится с Европой, где кафе закрываются в пять вечера и ожидают, что люди пойдут спать. </p><p>Когда он заходит в холл отеля, Тео безуспешно пытается поймать хотя бы одну полоску связи. Это бесполезно даже с выданной ЦРУ техникой, что, если быть абсолютно честным, просто вздор. </p><p>Он получает ключ в комнату у очень бледного клерка, перехватывает тяжелую на вид сумку и чехол «Панасоника», с которым в Нью-Йорке шарахается каждый второй студент-кинооператор, и издает абсолютно дикий, режущий уши смешок.</p><p>– Бесполезно, – говорит, указывая на вздернутый под потолок телефон Тео. </p><p>Его нос и уши пунцовые от холода, а темные глаза на долю секунды скачут на таблицу планировки этажа и заклеенные белым скотчем окна, а потом возвращаются на Тео. </p><p>Тео чувствует, как под кожей мгновенно поднимается раздражение и умоляет вырваться наружу. Может, это мурашки от чертовых плюс три в отапливаемом помещении.</p><p>– Спасибо, – сухо говорит Тео на русском, поправляет очки. </p><p>Парень примирительно поднимает руки – на красной коже ладони белеет какой-то застарелый шрам, – и откланивается. </p><p>– Хотел помочь, – театрально громко бурчит себе под нос, потом подмигивает бледному клерку и утаскивает с его стола красочный флаер с номером телефона и фотографией девушки, обещающей «согреть в холодную ночь». Для заявленного обещания ей, кажется, не хватает пары слоев одежды. </p><p>Тео закатывает глаза, кутается в плед и поднимает телефон еще выше к потолку. За это назначение Китси заслуживает все две сотни злых сообщений.  </p><p>*</p><p>Обещающая «согреть в холодную ночь» девушка за стеной стонет так, словно согревает не только наглого кинооператора, но и весь Владивосток. </p><p>*</p><p>Ивана Авдеева убивают на следующее утро. </p><p>*</p><p>На две сотни злых сообщений Китси не отвечает. На десять полных паники звонков – тоже. </p><p>*</p><p>Тео не любит Асунсьон, потому что от влажности воздуха кожа всегда покрывается неприятной пленкой пота и даже легкий ветер бросает его в мерзкую дрожь.  </p><p>Тео взбрасывает в воздух руку, пытаясь поймать надоедливую мошку, тонким жужжанием продолжающую играть на нервах, стучит по клавишам. </p><p>Деррек Уайльд – опьяневший от славы миллиардер, который в открытую объявил, что собирается своровать половину акций «Амазона», и исчез на два месяца. </p><p>Удивительно, что с такими претензиями он еще дышит, но, к сожалению, все же дышит. </p><p>Тео поправляет наушник в ухе, слушает поистине тошнотворные стоны, которые он издает в компании очередного мальчишки-портье, со скорбью смотрит на мини-холодильник, где припрятан флакон «Столичной». </p><p><i>«О, да, вот так»</i>, – скулит Деррек Уайльд, и Тео закатывает глаза, нажатием пальца выключает звук и лезет за флаконом. Пиздец. Вздыхает. Включает звук. </p><p>Китси впервые за полгода выпустила на реальное задание и даже почти перестала в его присутствии морщить нос из-за <i>Владивостока</i>, и вот он сидит на реальном задании и слушает, как очередной закрытый гей через стену от него пытается остановить старение, кончая в рот портье. </p><p>Где ведь, сука, столько нашел; Тео видел доску персонала, там было всего два парня,  у обоих сегодня выходной. </p><p>Тео морщится, глотает водку и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Влажность воздуха заставляет кровь в венах расслаиваться по цвету клеток, легкие – мокро сжиматься. Он закатывает рукава, решает, что ему платят за защиту человека.</p><p>Переводит взгляд на экран, где портье сидит на коленях спиной к камере, трет виски. Портье ведет ладонями по зарытым в его кудри полным рукам Уайльда, сжимает его смятую рубашку, живот. Уайльд резко округляет глаза, содрогается, раз, два, потом замирает.</p><p>Тео закатывает глаза. </p><p>Портье широко расправляет плечи, хрипло издает режущий уши смешок,<br/>
и Тео словно обливают ледяной водой. </p><p>Он прислушивается, чувствует, как по стенам пробегает дрожь от борьбы. </p><p>Судорожно приближает пиксельное изображение, но картинка на экране замкнута – портье все еще очень рьяно использует рот, как и две минуты назад, как и пять минут назад. </p><p>Хлопает дверь. </p><p>Тео срывается с места. </p><p>Он вылетает в коридор в самый момент, когда обтянутая форменными рубашкой и жилеткой спина скрывается в лестничном проеме, и матерится, когда болтающаяся дверь ударяет по мыску ботинка. </p><p>– Стой, – кричит на русском в лестничный проем, потому что почти узнал, почти точно уверен. Парень на два этажа ниже бросает взгляд наверх, усмехается и на ходу стягивает жилетку. – Suka! </p><p>У Тео от гнева трясутся руки, он чувствует, как, скользя по перилам, взрезает пару пальцев, но мгновенно об этом забывает. </p><p>Китси его убьет. Серьезно, сейчас можно не переживать о заражении крови, это, скорее всего, будет менее болезненно, чем реакция на очередной проеб.</p><p>По той же, сука причине. </p><p>За метр до выхода на улицу парень замирает, бросает за спину усмешку и дергает верхние пуговицы на рубашке. </p><p>В следующую же секунду исчезает в толпе изнывающих под жарой туристов в парусиновых рубашках. </p><p>– Сука, – выдыхает Тео, сжимая в кровоточащей руке все еще теплую форменную жилетку. Вспоминает Уайльда. – <i>Сука.</i></p><p>*</p><p>Эдинбург ненавидит его со страстью покинутой в брачную ночь невесты. </p><p>Тео застревает в аэропорту, потому что аэропорт теряет его чемодан. Это не проблема, но он случайно проговаривается об этом Джодис, слишком участливой пожилой женщине, наливающей ему кофе, и она заявляет, что он слишком вежливый <i>для американца</i>, поэтому ему можно помочь. «Помочь»  в ее представлении – заставить заполнить три формы о возврате багажа и дождаться ответа канцелярии, потому что «весь багаж вашего рейса прибыл одновременно с кабинным отсеком, но мы будем рады в этом разобраться».</p><p>Правда, Тео меньше, чем о чемодане, заботится только о собственной жизни: там лежат только брюки, пальто и оксфорды Сен-Лорана, потому что по шотландской слякоти в своих «Кеннет Коулах» он шарахаться не собирается. </p><p>Джодис, слишком участливая пожилая женщина, которой Тео всерьез раздумывает подбросить капсулу мышьяка, наливает еще кружку. </p><p>Он пачкает верхнюю губу кофейной пенкой, морщится от слишком пережаренного зерна, ждет, пока кто-нибудь из канцелярии подпишет бумажку, которую он выкинет за первым же углом. Все тело болит – в Киото за целью пришлось побегать, но она хотя бы осталась жива. И предыдущая тоже, отмечает Тео с горькой гордостью.</p><p>Раньше он не считал, сколько человек подряд спас, потому что <i>раньше</i> ему не приходилось проверять окружение цели в радиусе пяти километров на присутствие кудрявых русских кинооператоров. Портье? Кем он еще может устроиться? </p><p>Тео дал ему прозвище. </p><p>Это уже говорит о его отношении больше, чем хотелось бы.</p><p>Китси плюется ядом и называет его Черной Вдовой. Тео недостаточно осведомлен о состоянии российской разведки в комиксах о выдуманных людях в латексных костюмах, но знает, что портье – уж точно не рыжая шпионка со способными убить бедрами. </p><p>Тео знает подходящую под описание рыжую шпионку. Она принципиально не говорит на русском. </p><p>Скорее уж, портье – Зимний Солдат. </p><p>Его зовут Борис. Павликовский.</p><p>Тео, кажется, его ненавидит. </p><p>У него стучит в висках. </p><p>Он автоматически обводит полупустой зал прилета взглядом, отмечает, что двери аварийного выхода закрыты против протокола,<br/>
и резко выдыхает, натыкаясь на удаляющиеся плечи. </p><p>Тео с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием наблюдает, как их хозяин драматично всплескивает руками, спотыкаясь о брошенный маленьким ребенком розовый чемодан, и скрывается за дверью мужского туалета. </p><p>Сука ведь.</p><p>Жак Ширак, не путать с двадцать вторым президентом Франции, случайно положил сервера российского <i>Telegram</i>, что не удалось даже правительству страны. ЦРУ старается располагать к себе таких талантливых людей, потому что при необходимости взлом должен идти не внутрь страны, а наружу. Желательно, по свистку и стойке «Смирно».</p><p>Живет он в удаленном замке в сотне километров от столицы Шотландии, ужасно параноидально относится к защите и с окружающим миром предпочитает общаться только при заказе пиццы. И только через приложение с защитой лучше, чем у Пентагона. </p><p>Разумеется.</p><p>Тео бросает взгляд на камеры по периметру зала прилетов, убеждается, что они работают, и подрывается в направлении, куда исчезли широкие плечи Бориса. На ходу утаскивает с женских кабинок вывеску «Уборка в процессе», цепляет ее за ручку снаружи и закрывает за собой дверь. </p><p>Борис тщательно моет руки ледяной водой и показательно не отводит взгляда от утекающей в водосток мыльной пены. </p><p>Тео морщится, заходит в одну из пустых кабинок, набрасывает на дверь защелку. Выдыхает, чувствует, как колотится сердце. Эта сука испортила ему два задания.</p><p>Тео прислушивается.</p><p>Может, он обознался. Может, это очень похожий на опытного взращенного в стенах СВР русского наемника молодой человек, который просто увлекается жимом от плеч. </p><p>Молодой человек насвистывает «Марсельезу». </p><p>Сука. </p><p>В момент, как Тео открывает дверь кабинки, она прилетает ему в лицо. Пружинит, словно кто-то снаружи останавливает движение каблуком ботинка и заставляет дернуться в противоположном направлении.</p><p>
  <i>Сука.</i>
</p><p>– Извиняюсь, – хрипло говорит Борис и театрально поднимает руки. Ладонь рассекает застарелый шрам. </p><p>Тео собирается ударить его по лицу, но вдруг стопорится, оскорбляется. </p><p>Настолько очевидно играть с агентом национальной разведки? Он что, совсем охуел? Может, протекторат самого Круглова позволяет вести себя так с какими-нибудь низкосортными MI-5, но Тео – далеко не MI-5. </p><p>Растянутые в хищной усмешке губы Бориса заставляют думать об искреннем удовлетворении, которое ему приносит игра на нервах незнакомого человека, но смотрит он с подавляющим спокойствием. В темных глазах нет ни одной эмоции, только сухой расчет следующего действия противника. Это раздражает больше, чем Тео бы хотелось.</p><p>– Кто тебя послал? – тихо говорит Тео, делая шаг вперед. </p><p>Борис моргает, чешет лоб.</p><p>– Да кто только не посылал, – отвечает, и Тео хочет ударить его по лицу. – В алфавитном порядке сказать? </p><p>Тео ударяет его по лицу. </p><p>Он дергает головой, уходя от летящего кулака, но не успевает – перстень на мизинце Тео рассекает нижнюю губу. </p><p>Он охает, немного удивленно прижимает к разбитой губе ладонь, большим пальцем вытирает кровь.</p><p>В его широко распахнутых глазах мгновенно загорается уголь азарта. </p><p>Тео становится тошно. </p><p>Он думает, по их предыдущим встречам можно утверждать, что Жак Ширак определенно находится в опасности. Он думает, нужно сообщить Китси о присутствии Бориса. </p><p>Он думает, как театрально чувственно падают брови Бориса, прежде чем он сам заносит руку для удара. </p><p>*</p><p>Во внезапно нашедшемся чемодане Тео – кепка разносчика «Папы Джонс». <i>К оружию, граждане, постройтесь в батальоны.</i></p><p>*</p><p>Весной в Париже цветут белые яблони. </p><p>Тео любит яблони, любит Париж – изредка, когда попадает сюда по заданию, несколько часов просто колесит в грязном, вонючем метро, смотрит на расписанные ругательствами стекла вагонов и сухие лица усталых людей. </p><p>Выходит на первой попавшейся станции в центре, любит, любит зеленые вьющиеся вывески Гимара, венчающие выходы из метро, вдыхает пропахший палеными каштанами и травкой воздух. </p><p>Сейчас он, впрочем, не на задании. </p><p>Сейчас он <i>«на больничном по собственному желанию, и, Декер, если в ближайшие два месяца я о тебе хотя бы услышу, ты позавидуешь своей матери». </i></p><p>Тео ненавидит Бориса Павликовского и все, что с ним связано. Двадцать лет ЭВМ, отца в центре того пиздеца с Литвиненко, который русские расхлебывают до сих пор, и его привычку носить сапоги на каблуках, словно то, что добавляет ему самоуважения – это не способность взломать базу данных ЦРУ со своего мобильного, а дополнительные пять сантиметров роста. </p><p>Тео морщится, трет больную ногу – на нее в аэропорту одной из столиц Соединенного Королевства приземлили раковину из мужского туалета.</p><p>Он смотрит на парочки, которые с искусственной скорбью фотографируются на фоне скрытого за лесами Нотр-Дама, на девчонок в красных беретах, которые им совершенно не идут, и отпивает кофе.</p><p>Может, даже и к лучшему, что Китси отправила его на больничный. Он отдохнет, подлечит нервы и вернется к работе с большим рвением. </p><p>– Только представь, сколько в воздухе свинца, – раздается хрипло из-за спины, и в поясницу утыкается острие ножа. Тео закрывает глаза. Подлечил. – Не нервничай. </p><p>Борис приземляется на лавку рядом, на его кудрях – красный берет. Тео матерится. </p><p>Думает, насколько это в духе Бориса: после драки в другой стране выследить его – по данным перелетов? По камерам в метро? – и в очередной раз рухнуть на голову, чтобы обсудить содержание в воздухе ядовитых частиц из старых сводов Нотр-Дама. Чертов клоун. </p><p>– Хочешь креп? – спрашивает Борис, протягивая политый шоколадом блин.<br/>
– Меня из-за тебя отстранили, – говорит Тео, ближе наклоняясь к его уху. </p><p>Смысла в этом нет – единственные русские, которые могли бы подслушать разговор, сейчас в десятке метров от них пытаются палкой ткнуть разжиревшую на круассанах чайку.</p><p>Борис издает дикий смешок. Кусает креп. </p><p>– Я не виноват, что ты не умеешь выполнять свою работу. </p><p>Русские шипящие срываются с его губ с каким-то твердым отзвуком, словно он – потерявший зуб ребенок. Тео это раздражает. </p><p>Он заводит руку за спину, где Борис уже ослабил давление, но все еще прижимает лезвие к ткани пиджака. Сжимает его пальцы, заставляя выронить, осторожно прячет в карман. Это не нож – открывалка для бутылок с логотипом расположенного через улицу бара. </p><p>Тео хочет ударить его по лицу. С удовольствием отмечает, что на нижней губе остался едва заметный штрих перстня. </p><p>Пальцы Бориса – холодные и длинные, в кольцах, которые звенят вокруг костяшек и действуют на нервы. </p><p>– Если ты не объяснишь, какого черта здесь делаешь, – говорит Тео ему на ухо, стараясь не вдыхать запах сандалового дерева, – я позову копов. </p><p>Борис дергает в его сторону невпечатленной бровью. </p><p>– Что вменять будешь? – он наклоняется вперед, откусывает остывающий блин. – Пакет J1 у себя в ботинке? Как его подбросишь? – закатывает глаза на удивление на лице Тео.</p><p>Он растягивается на грязной от помета голубей лавке, закидывает руки за голову, почти заставляя красный берет упасть с кудрей. Не хватает только багета и холщовой сумки – ни дать ни взять студент древнегреческой литературы с гипертрофированным уважением к «Истории» Фукидида – ни в коем случае не Гесиода, – диалогам Платона и «Тайной Истории». </p><p> – <i>Chill out</i>, – говорит Борис, потягиваясь. – Я приехал поесть круассаны. </p><p>Тео зовет копов. </p><p>*</p><p>В переулке за филфаком Сорбонны есть небольшой книжный, который вываливает половину дневных поступлений на уличные прилавки. </p><p>Продавец раскладывает бульварные романы на залитой вечерним солнцем брусчатке, отгоняет пикирующую с крыши рыжую кошку и манит ее внутрь, где у нее есть лежанка и миска с водой. </p><p>Продавец улыбается сухо, крутит аккуратный итальянский ус и притворяется, что не замечает, как Тео изучает его бегающие по пожелтевшим корешкам книг пальцы. </p><p>Тео не нравится, что об этом месте знают другие. </p><p>Он листает том Довлатова – старый перевод на французский почему-то чуть ли не лучше оригинала, невероятная редкость, – цепляется взглядом за каталог картин в Метрополитен-музее. Борется с желанием прислониться к узкой лестнице внутри крохотного помещения. </p><p>Как же он винит себя, что тогда попался федералам – кто вообще дернул пойти на выставку Фабрициуса. Сейчас бы спокойно жил в Нью-Йорке: может, подделывал бы тумбочки Шератона, может, укалывался бы героином. </p><p>Его раздражает абсолютно все – от повисшей в воздухе пыльцы белых яблонь до счастливого смеха сдавших экзамены студентов. Запах старых книг и вишневого чая привычно обнимает легкие, залегает внутри и успокаивает. </p><p>– <i>Bonjour</i>, – лениво раздается от двери, и Тео матерится. </p><p>Приветствие даже не направлено на него – Борис сидит на корточках и играет с рыжей кошкой, позволяя ей тереться носом о пальцы. </p><p>– Ты совсем охуел? – шипит, проносясь мимо услужливо улыбающегося Элиотта и выволакивая Бориса на улицу. </p><p>Он бросает Элиотту театрально недоуменный взгляд и сжимает пальцы Тео вокруг ворота своей рубашки. </p><p>Тео плевать хотел на его драматизм: судорожно пытается сообразить, куда он умудрился посадить маячок. </p><p>Камер вокруг этого магазина нет, Тео проверил, да и передвигается он тенями. </p><p>Наверное, карман пиджака. Ворот пиджака. Карман штанов. Ботинки? В его близости Тео забывает все годы подготовки. </p><p>Судорожно пытается вспомнить, не выкинул ли свой собственный, который Пиппа научила всегда держать при себе на случай… Ну, на именно такой случай. Кажется, нет. </p><p>– Вселенная, старина, – говорит Борис на английском, и Тео замечает, что, во-первых, сам всегда переходил на русский, во-вторых, прозвищем Борис делает отсылку к «Великому Гэтсби». Отлично, Борис знает, где Тео находится в любой данный момент времени, но не знает его имени. Просто замечательно. Хоть какая-то загадочность в их отношениях. – Вселенная настаивает на нашей встрече.</p><p>Тео бросает беглую улыбку Элиотту, решает, что объяснится с ним позже. Когда придумает, как сказать: «Это русский хакер, который сделал своим хобби убивать тех, за кем наблюдаю я, а я из международной разведки, но, пожалуйста, пей свой вишневый чай», – и не загреметь в черный список сразу трех государств. </p><p>– Я думал, тебя арестовали.</p><p>Борис машет рукой. Поправляет опустившийся на глаза берет. </p><p>– Я добропорядочный гражданин, они опознались. </p><p>Тео щурится. </p><p>– Да что ты прицепился, – продолжает Борис, и до полного образа обиженного ребенка ему не хватает только притопнуть сапожком. – Может, я хочу жить дружно.</p><p>Тео думает, что в их отделе ЦРУ уже несколько месяцев орудует крот и что те три человека, которые у него под носом погибли от руки Бориса – не случайность. </p><p>Тео не может понять, почему Борис с такой дикой фанатичностью гоняется за ним по всем странам Еврозоны, просто буквально не видит выгоды: как ни больно признавать, но информации у него больше, да и арсенал навыков шире. </p><p>Тео думает, что бредет за куском плесневого сыра в самой медленной мышеловке в мире. </p><p>Борис показательно широко улыбается и цепляет из его руки каталог Фабрициуса. </p><p>Тео вздыхает. </p><p>*</p><p>Посаженный под лацкан пиджака Бориса маячок мигает по направлению на север. </p><p>*</p><p>Тео садится на поезд на Гар-дю-Нор и направляется туда же – через Лилль, Гент и Антверпен. Он жалеет, что не купил билеты на самолет, но он не знает конечного назначения. Да и стук колес по отлаженным французским железным дорогам укачивает неожиданно приятно. </p><p>*</p><p>Он выходит на вокзале в Амстердаме. </p><p>*</p><p>Маячок стабильно мигает по направлению к Северному морю. </p><p>*</p><p>Гаага – абсолютно мертвый город, который не заслуживает звания правовой колыбели Европы и уж точно не заслуживает такого парка с чайками и фонтанами. </p><p>Тео смотрит на двери Королевской галереи.</p><p>*</p><p>Маячок стабильно мигает под скамейкой напротив возвращенного федералами «Щегла». </p><p>*</p><p>В три ночи в Нью-Йорке жизнь только просыпается.</p><p>Китси в деловом костюме с полурасстегнутой рубашкой открывает дверь, секунду смотрит на то, как он подпирает собой косяк, и ее закрывает.</p><p>Потом все же сжаливается и пропускает внутрь. </p><p>Тео зажигает свет над кафельным фартуком на кухне и падает за барную стойку. </p><p>– Привет, – здоровается Том Кейбл сонно, целует Китси в щеку и направляется в спальню. Она скрещивает руки на груди. </p><p>– Совсем идиот, – говорит Тео, пропуская пальцы через волосы. Они взъерошенные и грязные, потому что он так делал весь перелет от Амстердама до Нью-Йорка, но ему наплевать.</p><p>Китси плещет в две чайных чашки крепкий виски для себя и томатный сок – для Тео. Тео томатный сок ненавидит всем сердцем. Благодарно кивает. Делает глоток. Открывалка для бутылок, кажется, прожигает карман пиджака. </p><p>– Мы встретились в Париже, – начинает, бросает взгляд на Китси, которая мгновенно выглядит так, словно ее заставляют смотреть рождественский фильм на «Хэлмарке» – что-то между желанием заснуть и удавиться.</p><p>Тео думает, стоит ли рассказать о крепах и Нотр-Даме, о книжном и рыжей кошке, мгновенно обтершейся о брюки Бориса. </p><p>– Я посадил на него маячок, – кивает на разозленный взгляд Китси. – Это не растрата государственных ресурсов, если маячок мой собственный. Да и плевать, это ни к чему не привело, он его нашел. Из Парижа поехал в Гаагу. Оставил маячок перед «Щеглом». </p><p>Китси пусто смотрит ему в глаза, потом вздыхает и сжимает виски. Тео играет с открывалкой для бутылок. </p><p>– Он потратил шесть часов, чтобы просто выставить меня идиотом, – Тео хочется истерически смеяться. – Кто тут еще идиот! </p><p>Китси распускает волосы, позволяет волнам упасть на плечи. Буравит его взглядом, который обычно уделяет моментам, когда Тео не слышит сам себя. </p><p>– Ты побежал за ним через половину Европы. </p><p>Ох. </p><p>Нет, все не так, да и он не...</p><p>Китси вздыхает, допивает виски. </p><p>– Найди на улице кудрявого мальчика, – говорит доверительно, наклоняясь над столом. – Выеби его, заплати и успокойся, – ловит возмущение Тео в ладонь и выбрасывает в сторону. – Твой член уже стоил трех жизней.  </p><p>Тео смотрит на нее, хмурится, словно смысл слов доходит через вату. Нет, все не так, да и он не… </p><p>Да и как она смеет такое говорить, он же знает ее уже десять лет, она же сама предложила ему сделку, она же его знает, <i>они же даже почти встречались,</i></p><p>Китси молча смотрит на его панику, вздыхает и пододвигает бутылку виски.</p><p>– Дверь сам закроешь. </p><p>*</p><p>Сеул давит угрожающе нависающими над головой высотками и необъятным пустым пространством.</p><p>Казалось бы, после жизни в центре Нью-Йорка к вертикальным городам привыкаешь, а потом оказываешься в азиатских странах и понимаешь, что дальше от правды и быть не может. </p><p>Казалось бы, после жизни в центре Нью-Йорка к рекламе на каждой поверхности привыкаешь, а потом оказываешься в азиатских странах. </p><p>Андеграундное техно лопает барабанные перепонки. </p><p>Тео делает глоток минералки, оглядывает полулегальный бар, растекающийся вдоль всей стены клуба. Столпы неестественно яркого света судорожно мечутся по двигающейся в одном угашенном танце толпе. </p><p>Виктор Смит, до подошв ботинок поддельный персонаж, знает количество русских офшоров настолько подробно, что Тео может понять, почему их еще называют «фискальный рай». Виктор Смит – апостол Петр. </p><p>Тео знает, Борис уже здесь. </p><p>По периметру танцпола установлены глушители сигнала; у Тео в кармане лежат пульт управления светодиодами и наручники. Даже если Борис обойдет глушилки, телефон Смита спрятан в нише за баром, ему придется пройти через Тео.</p><p>Борис, впрочем, ничего обходить не собирается.</p><p>Он стоит посреди танцпола: единственная замеревшая фигура, единственное подставленное под столпы света лицо. У него, кажется, подведены глаза. </p><p>Он вздыхает, качает головой, встряхивая кудрями, и опускает руки на бедра ближайшей к нему девушки. Наклоняется, шепчет что-то ей на ухо. Тео отводит взгляд, делает глоток воды. </p><p>Бездействие Бориса балансирует на его натянутых в пяти метрах под куполом цирка нервах. </p><p>Тео хочет, чтобы Борис попытался поймать сигнал телефона Смита и определить его местонахождение, хочет увидеть, как его четко очерченные брови нахмурятся, когда глушилка не пропустит запрос. </p><p>Хочет посмотреть Китси в глаза и сказать, что он может нормально выполнять свою работу вне зависимости от того, что думает о своем противнике. Он вообще ничего не думает о своем противнике. </p><p>Борис широко расправляет плечи, видимо, предлагая девушке откинуться себе на грудь, потом морщится и выскальзывает из ее хватки, плавно двигается на несколько метров вглубь толпы. </p><p>Такое ощущение, что он действительно пришел расслабиться, а не убить человека. Тео не понимает. </p><p>Он допивает воду, бросает смятую бутылку на барную стойку и направляется сквозь море людей, игнорируя вопящую в голове Китси. </p><p>Он знает, что делает, и решительно не идет в ловушку. Потому что Смит уедет домой, Борис поймет, что шутки кончились, а Тео сможет посмотреть Китси в глаза и сказать, что с природой его чувств она ошиблась.</p><p>Он спотыкается о какого-то парня, позволяя Борису выскользнуть из поля зрения, и сразу же снова находит его взглядом. </p><p>Борис плавно танцует под ревущее над головами техно, словно слышит и слушает классическую музыку или Бритни Спирс. Его парящая в разгоряченном воздухе рубашка задирается вслед за движением, белая полоска поясницы резким контрастом с темной тканью и темной толпой притягивает взгляд. За поясом брюк сверкает лезвие.</p><p>Тео выдыхает. Ступает ближе.</p><p>– На этот раз никто не умрет, – говорит на ухо, из-за толпы практически прижимаясь грудью к его спине.  </p><p>Борис улыбается одним углом губ. Он не открывает глаза, не прекращает покачивать бедрами в такт воображаемой Бритни Спирс. </p><p>Тео хочет рассказать ему свой величайший план по спасению Виктора Смита, хочет рассмеяться в лицо. Потому что даже один спасенный человек способен прервать комбинацию из трех умерших, а Виктор Смит сегодня не умрет. </p><p>Нервные окончания Тео искрят. </p><p>Внезапно доходит, что в темноте клуба и в толпе объебанных людей Борису ничего не будет стоить убить <i>его</i>. Если полная туристов площадь в Париже не помешала ткнуть в бок лезвие – открывалки для бутылок, но все же, – то здесь он сможет это сделать с закрытыми глазами.</p><p>Они у него действительно подведены. </p><p>Борис перед ним покачивается так расслабленно, что Тео бы обвинил во всем марки или траву, но думать об этом не хочет. Он вдыхает запах сандалового дерева, борется с желанием опустить на обтянутые узкими джинсами бедра руки. </p><p>Осторожно убирает закрывающие часть лица кудри, заправляет их за ухо – чтобы не повышать голос еще сильнее. У Бориса чуть ниже скулы цветут две темных родинки и едва заметный тонкий шрам.</p><p>– Не трогай моих клиентов, – говорит Тео, наклоняясь ниже. Борис усмехается и откидывает голову ему на плечо. </p><p>Через тонкую кожу его шеи просвечивают вены, чуть ниже подбородка розовеет порез от бритвы. </p><p>– Единственный, кто сейчас кого-то трогает, – наконец лениво говорит Борис, вопреки своим словам зарываясь в волосы на затылке Тео, – это ты. </p><p>Борис пахнет сладким вишневым коктейлем, который раздают в баре практически бесплатно. Тео обводит танцпол взглядом, решает, что никто даже не собирается уделять им внимания, и скользит ладонью под рубашку Бориса.</p><p>Заткнутое за пояс джинсов лезвие такое же горячее, как кожа Бориса – и как его резкий и до невозможного довольный выдох. Он позволяет позаимствовать нож, заводит руки за спину, скользит вниз по бедрам Тео. </p><p>Тео не настолько глуп, чтобы прятать оружие на виду. </p><p>– Потанцуй со мной, – говорит Борис, поворачивается лицом. </p><p>Тео резко выдыхает. </p><p>Они никогда не были так близко – разве что в аэропорту Эдинбурга, но тогда Борис был слишком занят тем, что пытался пропустить сквозь живот Тео осколки туалетного зеркала. </p><p>В его подведенных глазах горит дьявольский огонь.</p><p>Он ведет ладонями по груди Тео – опять же, Тео не настолько глуп, чтобы носить с собой что-то важное, – опускает руки на талию, притягивает ближе. Его расстегнутая до середины живота рубашка не скрывает покрытую шрамами кожу, по груди ударяют пустые армейские жетоны и шнурок с фишкой из казино. </p><p>След от перстня Тео на его губе до сих пор не зажил. Тео не отводит взгляд. </p><p>Борис поднимается на мысках, прижимается вплотную к его груди, опускает ладонь на его шею. </p><p>– Что ты хочешь, агент Декер? – спрашивает, намеренно задевая мочку уха Тео зубами. Перебирает пальцы в волосах на затылке. – Хочешь поставить плохого преступника на колени? Или хочешь опуститься сам?</p><p>Нервную систему Тео замыкает. </p><p>От прямого подтверждения, что Борис его знает, от отвратительно пошлого предложения, от мгновенно возникшей перед глазами картинки. </p><p>Огонь в глазах Бориса полыхает так ярко, что Тео приходится зажмуриться. </p><p>Кажется, он заходит в ловушку. </p><p>*</p><p>Астрономические часы на главной площади Праги бьют полдень. </p><p>Тео закрывает собой разработчицу «Медвакорпа», которую слишком жарко хотят наградить за разглашение корпоративной тайны, стреляет в наемника. </p><p>Девушка неловко благодарит, потому что за все это время Тео не выработал стандартный диалог после спасения чьей-то жизни, предлагает обработать порез на лбу и купить горячий яблочный сидр. </p><p>Тео автоматически отвечает: «Нет, спасибо», – на русском и морщится, когда в ответ получает удивленное: «Да не за что». </p><p>Тео качает головой, доставляет девушку в холл защищенного отеля, чиркает Китси отчет о выполненной работе. </p><p>*</p><p>Шанхай – город с самым большим количеством камер наблюдения. </p><p>Тео родился и вырос в Америке и из принципа пользуется продукцией «Эппл». Здесь некомфортно даже ему. </p><p>Он переходит дорогу, бросает взгляд за следующими за движением пешеходов корпусы камер, борет желание прикрыть глаза.</p><p>Не то чтобы хакерам было под силу опознать его по технологии распознавания лиц, ЦРУ об этом заботится. По крайней мере, обычным хакерам. </p><p>Он поправляет сползающий с бедра жгут, чиркает Китси отчет о выполненной работе.</p><p>*</p><p>Тео – в Смоленске, Остине, Сан-Хуане и Вильнюсе.</p><p>Тео чиркает Китси отчет о выполненной работе, не думает о нем, чиркает отчет о выполненной работе. </p><p>*</p><p>Раскаленный воздух Касабланки оседает в легких водоворотом специй и песка. </p><p>Тео, если можно так сказать, не на задании. </p><p>Ладно, нет, Китси бы убила, если бы узнала, что он так считает. Слежка – тоже задание, разве что скучное просто до отъезда крыши и желания научиться молоть семена черного перца собственными ногтями. </p><p>Тео отпивает кофе из миниатюрной рюмки, перед ним снятой с раскаленного песка, откидывается на плетеный стул в уличном кафе рядом со знаменитым рынком. </p><p>Торговые ряды тянутся на несколько сотен метров и вьются между жилыми улицами и парками; нитки тротуаров бурлят пытающимися выбить сделку получше покупателями.</p><p>Солнечные лучи падают в его кофе почти под прямым углом, раскаленный металл обжигает пальцы. </p><p>Алек Эванс – накрученной важности предприниматель, спекулирующий на падении рынка и считающий Нью-Йоркскую валютную биржу своей песочницей. В Марокко он <i>отдыхает.</i> Тео тоже не против отдыха, заключающегося в скручивании купюр разного номинала и в дыхании одной ноздрей. </p><p>Он наблюдает за тем, как Алек Эванс выгружает холщовый пакет за один из прилавков с огромными мешками специями, и именно поэтому замечает, как в одном из рукавов рынка намечается движение. </p><p>Тео словно обливают ледяной водой. </p><p>Виляя между полными апельсинов ящиками и извиняясь перед  каждым задетым туристом, бежит парень. </p><p>За парнем бежит команда из трех – нет, пяти, – вооруженных торговцев. </p><p>Тео знает бегущего парня, а еще знает, что торговцы вооружены «Святым Виктором», пиздец, блять, <i>во что он опять вляпался.</i></p><p>Тео не видел его с Сеула – с подворотни за клубом, с жаркого дыхания в распаленную шею и зубов на ключице, с руки на…</p><p>Один раз Шеф ради шутки вывесил его фото на доску позора, потому что <i>очередной русский хакер</i> попытался взломать их ветвь ЦРУ и умудрился так наследить, что оставил на серверах ссылку на свой «Телеграм». Китси заявила, что именно из-за такого у нее появятся преждевременные морщины. Тео предпочел промолчать. </p><p>Тео оглядывается, выискивая возможные пути отхода, и в стене из белого кирпича замечает небольшую нишу. Вздыхает, отставляет кофе и бросает на стол пачку дирхамов. </p><p>Бурлящий поток туристов, которые стараются ухватить самые выгодные склянки со специями, и местных, которые стараются всучить красиво обернутый в стекло высушенный укроп, не перестает ползти по рукавам рынка ни на секунду. С высоты птичьего это похоже на огромный разноцветный муравейник.</p><p>Тео подгадывает момент, выхватывает Бориса из толпы людей и утягивает в нишу, зажимая мгновенно раскрывшийся в ругательстве рот. Всем богам молится, чтобы торговцы с «Викторами» наперевес не заметили движение. Иначе им пиздец, им просто невероятный пиздец. </p><p>Борис кажется оглушенным от погони через сборище людей и резкой остановки, да и Тео, похоже, слишком сильно вжал его в стену. У него на виске судорожно колотит вена, по коже скользит капля пота. </p><p>Тео смотрит ему в широко распахнутые глаза, беззвучно спрашивая, какого черта, и здороваясь. </p><p>Высоко вздымающаяся грудь Бориса задевает пуговицы на его рубашке.</p><p>Тео кожей ладони чувствует, как его губы медленно расплываются в улыбке, четко очерченная бровь в очевидном веселье дергается вверх. </p><p>Как быстро меняется погода. Если бы не пять очень болезненных винтовок, потенциально нацеленных в спину, Тео бы ответил ему тремя этажами мата. </p><p>– Молчи, – одними губами говорит Тео, осторожно выглядывая из ниши. Он не хочет даже шевелиться, потому что малейшее движение может разрушить иллюзию того, что ничего не происходит.</p><p>Преследователи Бориса разбрелись по рукаву и, кажется, поняли, что их жертва перестала пытаться слепо убежать. </p><p>Борис молчит. Пытается выглянуть самостоятельно, но Тео плотнее вжимает его голову в стену и полностью обездвиживает, не давая даже дернуться. Не дай Бог. </p><p>Борис молчит. По его щекам ползет краска. </p><p>Тео думает, что в бурлящем потоке туристов и местных никто не услышит, если Тео уберет руку от его рта и позволит переброситься парой слов. </p><p>Тео думает, что в тесной нише прижатый к нему вплотную Борис смотрит глазами, слишком темными для двенадцати дня в солнечной стране. </p><p>Он переступает на месте, еще больше скрывая их от рынка, чувствует, как Борис опускает руки на его талию. По коже под парусиновой рубашкой пробегают мурашки. Тео вжимает колено между его бедрами, большим пальцем мажет по родинкам на скуле. </p><p>Борис дергает бровями, позволяет глазам закрыться и едва заметно подается вперед. </p><p>Тео резко выдыхает и хмурится, заставляет Бориса посмотреть в глаза. В бедро сквозь ткань джинсов выразительно упирается полутвердый член. </p><p>Это адреналин от погони, непосредственная близость и обстоятельства их последней встречи, Тео все понимает, но, сука, какая же Борис шлюха. </p><p>Он качает головой, и Борис хнычет, ломает брови. </p><p>Тео некстати вспоминает Сеул; поцелуи невпопад, дрожащие пальцы и слишком сухую ладонь на разгоряченной коже. </p><p>Тео думает, что они вдвоем – агенты спецслужб, натренированные выносить пытки электрошоком и водой, что они вдвоем не раз спутывали планы правительств друг друга и потом самостоятельно расхлебывали то, что натворили. </p><p>Они смогут незамеченными выбраться с кишащего людьми рынка. </p><p>У Тео простаивает номер в отеле с окнами на Атлантический океан. </p><p>*</p><p>Борис распахивает льняные шторы, открывает ведущие на балкон французские двери и восхищенно присвистывает.</p><p>– Что? – спрашивает Тео, впрочем, не особо заботясь об ответе: взгляд притягивает порванная рубашка Бориса, выглядывающие из-под ткани мышцы груди, живота.<br/>
– Нехило вы устроились, агент, – отвечает Борис, театрально обводя рукой горизонт лазурной воды, струящийся сквозь открытые окна в пол солнечный свет. – Меня поселили в AirBNB напротив верблюдов. </p><p>Тео уверен, что Борис несет полную чепуху и что сам наверняка живет в отеле через улицу. Тео не хочет знать, что он здесь делает. </p><p>Что Тео хочет, так это поставить Бориса на колени и спросить, какого черта он так жадно смотрел Тео в глаза, когда в десятке метров от них пятеро торговцев кричали награду за его голову. </p><p>Борис читает желание в его глазах. </p><p>Опирается о балкон, удерживает взгляд и расстегивает оставшиеся на рубашке пуговицы. </p><p>В темноте ночного клуба в Сеуле Тео не смог опознать, чем вызваны шрамы на его груди. Сейчас ему кажется, что это отпечаток раскаленного утюга и параллельные порезы зубчатым лезвием. Раны от него всегда получаются рваными и почти никогда не заживают полностью, шрам всегда бугрится над кожей. У самого Тео такой же над коленом. </p><p>Борис широко расправляет плечи и резкими и выверенными движениями направляется к кровати, встает между раздвинутых ног Тео. </p><p>Методично расстегивает парусиновую рубашку, сдается на половине пуговиц и оставляет ее висеть на плечах Тео. Толкает его назад, на ворох одеял и простыней,  расстегивает пуговицу на штанах – нагибается, губами прижимаясь над пупком, к старому ножевому ранению. </p><p>*</p><p>Бедра Бориса сжимаются по обе стороны от его бедер, и Тео не может отвести взгляда. </p><p>Жесткие мышцы натягивают покрытую мелкими шрамами кожу, прижимаются плотнее, напрягаются сильнее. Тео опускает на них ладони, помогая Борису двигаться, и он хнычет и роняет одну руку вниз. Переплетает их пальцы.  </p><p>Борис опирается о его грудь, поднимается, снова опускается на члене с таким удовлетворенным выражением лица, словно ничего лучше в жизни не испытывал. </p><p>Тео заставляет его наклониться, потому что желание поцеловать становится невыносимым, зудит под кожей, просится наружу, и Борис покорно подается вперед и от нового угла проникновения распахивает глаза и рот так чувственно, что Тео не может. </p><p>Целует резко и грязно, потому что не в силах по-другому выразить накатывающие эмоции – да и не уверен, что их нужно выражать как-то иначе. Борис, по крайней мере, в этом не нуждается.</p><p>По его груди ударяют пустые армейские жетоны и шнурок с фишкой из казино.</p><p>Борис тихо хнычет прямо в поцелуй, подается чуть назад, заставляя пальцы Тео сильнее сжаться на и так покрасневшей от хватки коже. Кусает его губу, приподнимается совсем чуть-чуть, зарывается руками в волосы и требовательно <i>тянет</i>.</p><p>Тео встречает его взгляд, выгибает бровь и вскидывает бедра, потому что Борис, очевидно, устал работать и хочет отдохнуть. </p><p>С губ Бориса слетает глубокий, хриплый стон. </p><p>Тео, кажется, его ненавидит. </p><p>*</p><p>Закатывающееся за горизонт Солнце ласкает кожу красными лучами. </p><p>Борис лениво смотрит за тем, как Тео прослеживает их путь по его голой груди, животу, стыдливо наброшенной на бедра простыни. </p><p>Борис стыда не знает; Тео уверен, что он прикрывается в соответствии со своим представлением о богеме. Тео видит дорожку густых волос и укус на внутреннем сгибе высунутого из-под ткани бедра, очертания полутвердого члена. </p><p>Борис закидывает руку за голову и закуривает самокрутку, выдыхает сизый дым под потолок номера. </p><p>Вечерний ветер теряется в льняных шторах, стелется по полу и заставляет все еще распаленную кожу Тео покрываться мурашками. </p><p>Борис привстает на локте, протягивает сигарету Тео. </p><p>Тео решает, что заберет ее сам. </p><p>Китси же сказала: выеби и успокойся. Тео так и сделал и работал после этого очень даже хорошо, поэтому то, чем они сейчас занимаются, качество заданий не ухудшит. Наоборот, даже увеличит успех. </p><p>– Просчитываешь, как будешь уничтожать Русь-Матушку? – спрашивает Борис лениво, но податливо ложится на спину, когда Тео над ним нависает. </p><p>Тео прижимает его руку к матрасу рядом с головой, кусает в плечо.</p><p>– Ты же поможешь? </p><p>Борис издает дикий смешок.</p><p>– Конечно, агент, рад служить. </p><p>В углу его губ, впрочем, прячется осторожная улыбка; он выдыхает дым в сторону, наклоняется, чтобы затушить сигарету о пепельницу на полу. У него на ребрах белеет шрам от куска раковины из аэропорта Эдинбурга. Тео прячет усмешку в его бедре. </p><p>Борис выпрямляется, позволяет простыни скользнуть ниже, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке Тео. Заставляет поцеловать укус на тазобедренной косточке. </p><p>Притягивает ближе. </p><p>В закатывающемся за горизонт Солнце дьявольский огонь в его глазах горит до невозможного дико. </p><p>*</p><p>Тео просыпается один. </p><p>*</p><p>Ничего другого он, собственно, не ожидал.</p><p>*</p><p>Китси выдерживает сорок секунд подвисающего видеозвонка из Марокко и блокирует номер его мобильного, банковскую карту и правительственный проездной в метро Нью-Йорка – чтобы наверняка.</p><p>*</p><p>Тео – в Стокгольме, Мехико, Монреале и Джакарте. </p><p>Он чиркает Китси отчет о выполненной работе, чиркает отчет о выполненной работе, чиркает отчет.</p><p>*</p><p>Амстердам – город для тех, кому не хватает средств на Копенгаген и кто считает, что право курить высохшие кусты даровано человеку Богом. </p><p>Тео трет виски, еще раз объясняет клерку в отеле, что номер оформляло агентство и что он должен забрать ключ <i>без необходимости</i> снова внести полную стоимость бронирования. </p><p>Клерк мило улыбается, кивает, словно уже строчит на «Рэддит» очередной пост об очередном недовольном постояльце, и предлагает Тео успокоиться и погладить обитающую на стойке регистрации рыжую кошку. </p><p>Тео кошек гладить не хочет, Тео хочет ключ от номера.</p><p>– Американец совсем стыд потерял, да? – раздается от двери на грубом нидерландском,<br/>
и Тео замирает. </p><p>Борис облокачивается о стойку, театрально кивает клерку, который усиленно притворяется, что только что не назвал Тео бюджетной копией <i> старшего брата из тех фильмов про Нарнию.</i></p><p>Борис издает дикий смешок. </p><p>– Отправь его вещи в мой номер, – говорит, величаво взмахивая рукой, и все же поворачивается к Тео. Выдерживает взгляд. – Ну и что делать будем, агент? </p><p>У него над бровью гордо сияет еще не зажившая глубокая царапина, которую стягивают пара неаккуратных швов и детский пластырь. </p><p>– Я позову копов, – сообщает Тео на русском. </p><p>Борис ломает брови, чешет кошку под подбородком. Она мурчит до невозможного раздражающе.</p><p>– Меня пугает и одновременно радует твое стремление увидеть меня в наручниках. </p><p>Тео думает о том, что непременно найдет в номере Бориса шприц с нифедипином или полностью заряженный <i>Mark-3</i> и разнарядку на Джулию Монтгомери, которая собирается лоббировать повышение налога на имущество для миллиардеров и очень рассчитывает на помощь ЦРУ. </p><p>Тео думает о том, как жалобно Борис хнычет, когда Тео вбивает в него бедра под <i>тем самым</i> углом. </p><p>Тео, кажется, его ненавидит. </p><p> – Меня тоже, – кивает сухо и подбирает опущенный на пол чемодан. – Какой номер?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>сбер 5469380055895550</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>